Cosas por decir
by Luna Sol Nocturno
Summary: Bien, ya era oficial que Fairy Tail había ganado el Daimatu Embu, pero aún queda una cosa mas por decir (Durante Daimatu Embu) Lemon.


Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido.

La idea surgió en mitad del capitulo 325, cuando Gajeel aparece momificado y con Levy bien cerquita.

**Cosas por decir**

**Por: Luna Sol Nocturno**

Había momentos en la vida de Levy McGarden en que esta había cambiado de forma prácticamente radical.

La primera vez fue cuando se unió a Fairy Tail, hacia tiempo que era una huérfana con el don de la magia desarrollado de forma autodidacta y Makarov como con cada miembro supo encontrar el potencial en ella, la llevo al gremio y le dio una "familia"; desde entonces tuvo como principal objetivo mejorar cada día sus habilidades, de aprender para defender y proteger a sus amigos, sus compañeros.

La segunda vez fue cuando entró en la zona de enfermería del estadio de Crocus tras finalizar el Daimatu Embu.

Casi todo el gremio estaba en la relativamente amplia habitación felicitando a sus agotados compañeros mientras Porlyusica se encargaba de la pierna de Erza y maldecía a la vez por la cantidad de molestos humanos que no la dejaban trabajar, entonces Gajeel se acercó; se había quitado el destrozado abrigo y tenia un brazo parcialmente envuelto en vendas pero dio de lado a una voluntariosa Lisanna y la tendió una mano con una mirada dubitativa, cuando apoyo la mano en la masculina se hizo el silencio en la sala, y Gajeel sonrió únicamente para ella. No con la habitual sonrisa de suficiencia que normalmente usaba, ni la que demostraba desprecio u orgullo por haberte vapuleado... solo, felicidad.

Atisbo a ver varias expresiones de incredulidad, mandíbulas descompuestas y a mas de uno mordiendo pañuelos para evitar gritar, por supuesto Jet y Droy estaban entre esos últimos. Entonces el Dragon Slayer se convirtió en un imposible borrón de movimiento antes siquiera de que las lagrimas se le terminaran de formar en las comisuras de los ojos, levantándola en brazos mientras lanzaba un gruñido de clara advertencia y la saco de allí.

Era imposible que en su estado se pudiera mover como lo hacia.

Diez pasos después los labios del mago estaban sobre los suyos, solo apretándose, buscando encajar contra los suyos y sin hacerlo, se sujeto al cuello tirando de ella misma con cuidado y hacia arriba para tener una mejor posición antes de moverse suavemente sobre su boca, notando el sabor a sangre por uno de los cortes, dejó que la lengua asomara lo justo para arrancarle un gruñido. Se la escapo una risita cuando él intento atraerla a su interior descubriendo que se resistía, una mano serpenteo en su nuca, cosa que la hizo jadear de sorpresa y él obtuvo el acceso que quería con un ronroneo, luego vino el golpe seco contra una de las paredes y las protestas de la gente a su alrededor pidiéndoles que buscaran un lugar privado y no hicieran una escena.

Eso pareció hacer reaccionar al Dragon Slayer que dejo de besarla al momento mientras aceleraba el paso, abría una puerta aparentemente al azar y la cerraba de una patada.

-P-O-R-D-E-C-I-R-

Gajeel cerró la puerta con el pie antes de apoyarse sobre ella y dejarse resbalar hasta que termino sentado, Levy se acomodo en su regazo con tanta naturalidad que le sorprendió.

Cuando Laxus le acorralo para saber si era cierto lo que Flare había dicho sobre él en la arena no pudo dejar de dar gracias a las casualidades que consiguieron que por fin pudiera dejar de ser el espía de Makarov, aunque eso provocara un miedo escénico impropio de él ¿Y si ella le rechazaba? Pantherlily le había obligado a pensar seriamente en lo que sentía por la joven maga durante los meses posteriores a la vuelta de Tenrou, por supuesto que quería enmendar lo que hizo en su primer encuentro pero gracias a esas maravillosas habilidades sociales que poseía lo único que conseguía por parte de la chica eran lagrimas y algún que otro desprecio, todos temporales por supuesto pero extrañamente dolorosos, y que en apenas un par de parpadeos conseguían sacar lo mejor de él; entrar a formar parte de un gremio en el que ser odiado no se acercaba remotamente a lo que sentían por él había sido nada en comparación con tenderla la mano y ver como le miraba sorprendida.

En ese instante sudo frío.

Él había sido el monstruo que la había dado una paliza antes de clavarla a un árbol, y si se había percatado de que estaba interesada en él era por que Lily, ese condenado felino, no dejaba de tomar nota de todos los avances de la joven, y de hostigarle para que los correspondiera. Al sentir el ligero toque sobre la palma abierta solo pudo sonreír, algo verdaderamente bueno en su vida; no es que formar parte de Fairy Tail no la hubiera mejorado dándole la posibilidad de rectificar antes de cometer algo a lo que ya no podía ponerle remedio, pero eso solo solucionaba los años al servicio de José como su peón predilecto, no avanzar verdaderamente.

Cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en los bordes de los pardos ojos supo que tenia que actuar, y lo hizo, cerro los dedos alrededor de la delicada mano tirando de ella, paso el otro brazo bajo sus rodillas desnudas y la saco de la silenciosa enfermería observando como se desbordaban, con las manos ocupadas solo se le ocurrió una forma de consolarla: besándola. Lo había visto hacer a las parejas con las que se había cruzado, las caricias, los besos y los abrazos; los cotilleos del resto de la gente del gremio cuando hablaban sobre sus relaciones no los había tomado en serio pero ahora podía, necesitaba, hacer la relación entre ambas cosas para no asustarla.

Y cuando ella respondió moviéndose contra sus labios, lamiendole de forma esquiva cosa que le arranco un gruñido de frustración, no pudo dejar pasar la ocasión para meter la mano por los mechones de la nuca consiguiendo acceso al dulce interior, ronroneando de puro gusto mientras las rodillas le fallaban y se dejaba caer contra una de las paredes en un golpe demasiado seco para su gusto puesto que seguramente llamaría la atención de la gente de otros gremios que abarrotaban el normalmente despejado pasillo, cosa que así fue, aunque por suerte el que protestó fue lo suficientemente sensato de no decir nada mas sobre lo que estaban haciendo.

Se recompuso alejándose de la tentación de los ahora hinchados labios femeninos y se encamino a la desierta enfermería del equipo B; como equipo propio se les había adjudicado una al inicio de los juegos aunque al final habían terminado usando la del equipo A para comodidad de la bruja, cosa que le daba un lugar tranquilo e intimo para ir los dos.

Bajó la vista hasta toparse con los brillantes ojos, la poca luz que entraba por la tapada ventana bastaba para ver que la expresión de perplejidad se había esfumado siendo sustituida por una de nerviosismo, el suave sonrojo se volvió mas pronunciado en el momento que deslizo la mano desde las rodillas por el muslo hasta sujetarla de la cintura y la otra trepo de nuevo hasta la parte trasera del fino cuello. Luego buscó esos labios.

Ella emitió un suave gemido abriendo la boca y lanzando la lengua contra la suya, las manos se metieron por el pelo haciéndole gruñir por la desconocida sensación y la apretó contra él tratando de evitar que se escapara ahora que la tenia allí; el cuerpo femenino se acomodo mejor quedando a horcajadas sobre una de sus piernas cosa que la hizo ponerse por encima de su altura, a lo que le saco partido aprovechándolo hondamente, y maldito fuera si no lo disfrutaba. Levy curioseaba su boca con lentitud, prestando especial atención a las diferencias entre ellos, jugando con su lengua en el proceso y procurando no forzar para que las heridas se reabrieran, los largos dedos se movían por su cráneo masajeando suavemente mientras reposaba contra su torso, dándole toda la libertad que quería para pasar las manos por su espalda semidesnuda.

La joven se apretó de forma apasionada en su contra y no pudo evitar un siseo ante el dolor que ese gesto despertó en su costado.

Al momento se separaron quedándose allí sin saber que hacer, mirándose; Levy jadeando superficialmente mientras el sonrojo se volvía mas violento, las manos se deslizaron por su cráneo y giraron por el cuello hasta terminar sobre la parte delantera de su torso, Gajeel por el contrario apenas sentía estragos en su respiración pero a cada zona que ella tocaba le mostraba que su pulso distaba de estar calmado, apoyo las manos en las caderas y en cuanto la vio bajar la mirada en el conocido gesto vergonzoso estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra sus labios de nuevo.

Observo hipnotizado como se los lamia despacio y una tímida sonrisa se extendía.

-¿Esto quiere decir que somos...?

Estaba sinceramente agradecido de que fuera tan inteligente por que por mucho que él quisiera decírselo, hablar jamas seria su fuerte.

-Aja -muy elocuente, menos mal que era mejor demostrando las cosas.

-Bien... yo... bueno... -le dio una torpe y rápida mirada antes de volver a observar las consecuencias tras la pelea con Rouge... perdón, Raios, Cana no había dejado de abrazarla y animarla para que se relajara pero hasta que no le había vencido no había podido respirar tranquila-, creo que ahora hay que atender esas heridas.

Gajeel parpadeo confuso, hace apenas unos segundos estaban devorándose el uno al otro, cosa con la que estaba mas de acuerdo, y ahora en apenas un parpadeo pasaba de ser la criatura apasionada que no dejaba de tocarle y tentarle a ser un manojo de nervios que no sabia ni como expresarse; él en cambio podía notar el golpe de adrenalina que le había permitido salir de la enfermería con ella en brazos resonando en su cuerpo, dándole energía.

Pero algo mas profundo empezaba a surgir. Pantherlily había tenido razón en una de sus múltiples conversaciones, si ver a sus acosadores habituales rondándola ya era una prueba para su limitada paciencia que ella decidiera desistir en sus propuestas para estar solos y pasara esas atenciones hacia otro... bueno, no convenía buscarle las cosquillas a un dragón.

Entonces el conocimiento de que necesitaba hacer le golpeo con fuerza; desde que habían llegado a la capital el presentimiento de que algo nefasto iba a ocurrir no había dejado de estar presente, sospechas que terminaron confirmándose con el proyecto de Eclipse y la posibilidad de viajar al pasado para acabar con Zeref y Acnologia, el asunto olía a magia oscura se mirase como se mirase y había despertado un deseo de protegerla aun mas agudo si eso podía llegar a ser posible. Y estando los dos en la misma habitación, a solas y sabiendo lo que sentían el uno por el otro se traducía en una sola cosa según los Dragon Slayers.

Algo básico.

Primitivo.

-P-O-R-D-E-C-I-R-

La joven se puso en pie torpemente mientras miraba a su alrededor localizando el armario de suministros, antes de que pudiera dar un paso atrás para no tropezar con las largas piernas del machacado mago las manos masculinas la sujetaron de las caderas atrayendola violentamente, atino a apoyar los brazos contra la madera de la puerta con una exclamación de sorpresa que se convirtió en un ahogado chillido cuando la cabeza del mago se metió por debajo del vuelo de la falda, el roce de la recta nariz contra el borde de las braguitas la hizo sonrojarse violentamente pero antes de poder protestar algo húmedo rozó contra el ligero algodón y la fallaron las rodillas en el instante en que se percato de que era.

Tuvo ganas de palmear la cálida mano que subió por su corva en busca de sus glúteos pero la húmeda lengua era persistente en las caricias, los dedos se metieron por el borde superior de las braguitas tirando hacia abajo de la prenda y un sonoro gemido se la escapo cuando la respiración del Dragon Slayer toco sus labios inferiores directamente, pero nada de eso la preparo para cuando la traviesa lengua se metió entre ellos profundizando. Después lo hizo en su interior, obligandola a separar las piernas un poco mas y a apoyarse sobre los antebrazos al tiempo que no podía evitar que los gemidos comenzaban a ser mas constantes; aunque lo que verdaderamente hizo que tratara de separarle de su intimidad fue que localizara el paquete de nervios, sensible y necesitado de atención, y que uno de sus dedos decidiera acariciarla añadiendo una nueva sensación a la de por si confusa vorágine.

Su lengua se había abierto camino en ella con suavidad, resbalando, adaptándose a su interior mientras apenas la dilataba... pero su dedo, uno de los masculinos era casi como dos de los suyos y no la daba mas opción que a ajustarse a su tamaño, por que estando tan resbaladiza se movía con increíble libertad.

Hasta que decidió añadir uno mas.

Las redondeadas yemas la hicieron boquear arqueándose, la sensación superando cualquier fantasía o referencia previa que tuviera con el choque de la realidad, cuando retrocedieron gimió y casi al instante volvieron a internarse llegando un poco mas profundo que antes, una y otra vez hasta que la palma del mago la cubrió. Dirigió la vista hacia abajo en cuanto la base de la mano se froto suavemente en contra suya, el mago la miraba fijamente, dos puntos rojos en mitad de la penumbra que su cuerpo provocaba llenos de nerviosismo; sonrió suavemente, estaba asustada por las noticias sobre Eclipse, el cementerio de dragones que habían encontrado bajo el estadio y que muchas de las cosas en el torneo no parecían ser lo que eran en un principio. Que él fuera tan cuidadoso para no asustarla la daba la seguridad necesaria para permitirse que algo tan especial ocurriera allí y ahora; siempre había pensado que antes de llegar a semejantes actividades con otra persona deberían pasar meses pero parecía ser que para los dragones eso era muy distinto, si podían reclamar a su pareja en el momento lo hacían sin dudar, llevó una mano entre los oscuros mechones obligandole a moverse hacia su bajo vientre mientras arqueaba las caderas contra su mano.

El Dragon Slayer dejo escapar un gemido inarticulado apretando la boca contra la sensible piel entre el muslo y el torso, una lagrima traicionera se le escapo y agradeció la postura por que le permitiría esconderlo. Movió los dedos con algo de rudeza en consonancia con el ritmo que ella imponía y la arranco un grito apenas silenciado en el momento en que volvió a lamerla, definitivamente lanzarse a por el olor de su excitación cuando se puso de pie había sido un movimiento acertado para demostrarla lo que en realidad quería con ella, siseo ante el arañazo en su cuero cabelludo pero en el momento que empezó a alentarle entre jadeos se olvido ello.

Increíblemente el interior femenino se hizo mas estrecho y ella dejo escapar una versión mutilada de su nombre.

Después aterrizo contra su torso jadeando tan ampliamente que el pequeño cuerpo se agitaba a cada nueva respiración, el choque le cogió desprevenido haciéndole acusar el nuevo golpe hasta que se percato que no lo habría hecho de forma intencionada de poder seguir en pie, de hecho la había costado mientras él la estimulaba.

La joven de pelo azul se apretó contra el cálido cuerpo encogiéndose en una temblorosa forma, ese había sido el primer orgasmo que le había provocado otra persona. Contra una puerta, sin posibilidad de escapar y muy seguramente dando un montón de pistas a cualquier persona que pasara demasiado cerca.

Lo cual añadía un punto mas a lo excitante que estaba resultando todo.

Se removió nerviosa ante el gruñido antes de apartarse, los ojos rojos se clavaron en ella de forma especialmente intensa haciendo que un escalofrío la bajara por la columna y si a eso se le añadían los arañazos, contusiones y el labio partido parecía un depredador; una de las manos masculinas se metió por sus rizos dándola un certero tirón que la hizo encontrarle a medio camino en un beso que no tenia nada de curioso o juguetón y mucho de hambriento, el mago pasó el otro brazo por debajo de sus glúteos apretándola contra su tórax y obligandola a envolverle las caderas con los muslos mientras se ponía trabajosamente de rodillas y después en pie.

El cuerpo masculino perdió el equilibrio por un momento pero se recompuso dejando escapar un gruñido.

-P-O-R-D-E-C-I-R-

Ambos gimieron cuando aterrizaron sobre terreno blando, Gajeel se deslizo sobre las sabanas de la cama hasta terminar apoyado contra el cabecero momento en el cual la dejo desenredar las piernas de sus caderas y separarse del beso, Levy se sonrojo al darse cuenta que estaban sobre una cama y no precisamente para que le aplicara primeros auxilios, el corto paseo había sido esclarecedor al sentir como la sujetaba contra su cuerpo dejando que el movimiento de su musculatura al andar hiciera que su miembro se rozara contra su sensibilizada intimidad, la mano en la nuca la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás con un tirón suave pero firme al tiempo que la pesada respiración volvía a acariciaba la piel.

-Gajeel...

Escucho su gemido lo que tardo en tocarla con la lengua en una rápida pasada descubriendo que el sabor era tan bueno como imaginaba, salvo que en ese momento le apartaron el pelo del cuello y le mordieron en un rápido movimiento que le pillo desprevenido. El gruñido fue claramente animal. Y mientras la boca femenina subía dando mordiscos superficiales hasta el perforado lóbulo, donde succiono con suavidad, el Dragon Slayer gimió roncamente contra la sensible piel bajo su boca antes de ayudarla a quitarle lo que quedaba de la destrozada camiseta a base de tirones; Levy consiguió que se separase de su cuello hasta recostarle contra la pared, después las manos femeninas se movieron por su torso, esquivando las laceraciones y tanteando las contusiones, memorizándolo todo mientras le dedicaba torpes caricias allí donde la piel estaba en mejores condiciones. Lo que tardo en doblarse en su contra contuvo la respiración.

-Maldita sea...

Dejo escapar la maldición de golpe, tensándose hasta el punto que le volvieron a doler las costillas, por que los labios sobre su piel fueron una sorpresa que había visto venir pero no el suave lameton contra su clavícula ni el desliz de los finos dedos contra su tapado miembro, eso ultimo le hizo sonrojarse por la audacia del gesto y se movió contra la cálida mano pidiendo un roce mas directo.

Levy cerro los dedos todo lo que le permitió la tela contra lo que Gajeel apretaba en su mano, el mago emitió un elocuente gemido y ella exploro sobre el pantalón el aparentemente grande miembro mientras se daba cuenta del poder que tenia sobre él; cuando le había obligado a recostarse la había fulminado con la mirada hasta el momento en que empezó a acariciarle y besarle, las manos del mago no habían estado ociosas pero desde luego no habían sido tan hambrientas como las suyas, hasta que sintió un tirón en el lazo del escote. El mismo que evitaba que el vestido se cayera. Sintió como se deshacía el nudo y en ese momento solo pensó en que aprovechar que su pecho era pequeño para no llevar sujetador no era buena idea, la tela se detuvo un eterno segundo gracias a sus pezones pero al respirar termino de caer alrededor de su cintura. Cerro los ojos mortificada.

El mago por el contrario ronroneo ante la confirmación de uno de los rumores que corrían entre los miembros masculinos del gremio, la maga mas femenina y tranquila que tenían no necesitaba usar sujetador, ella hizo un movimiento claramente incomoda y el sonrojo bajó por el escote hipnotizandole un poco mas, los tenia allí, firmes y orgullosos a pesar del tamaño, sonrosados pero pálidos en comparación con su morena piel... y se dedicaba a mirarlos como un imbécil primerizo; saco la mano de los pliegues del vestido antes de deslizarla por el vientre hasta acunar uno contra la palma de la mano. La suavidad no le sorprendió mas que el gemido que escucho, cerro el pulgar contra el anular atrapando el erecto y rojizo pezón en un, esperaba que así fuera, tierno apretón, ella se arqueo soltándole y apoyándose casi de milagro con las manos contra sus piernas.

El largo gemido se convirtió en un chillido de sorpresa cuando la empujo volviendo a sentarla sobre su regazo y recogió el otro seno con la boca, las manos femeninas se metieron entre su pelo intentando apartarle y lo que tardo en lamer la tensa punta le apretaron para que no dejara de hacerlo. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo en eso ultimo. Y en cuanto una delicada mano se deslizo por su vientre para después tironear del cinturón no pudo evitar gruñir de anticipación.

Entre los dos consiguieron no solo soltarle los pantalones si no hacerlos bajar por las estrechas caderas masculinas, Levy recorrió el duro tronco en una curiosa caricia, casi buscando algo que no estaba allí, cosa que le excito y le hizo preguntarse por los rumores que correrían entre sus contra partes femeninas; aparto la barrera de tela a un lado deslizando un dedo por sus pliegues antes de sujetarla con firmeza de las caderas y hacerla descender necesitado de su calor.

-Yo nunca...-susurro cuando el rígido miembro se encajo, de repente tenia miedo y no supo que hacer o decir. Las novelas y las habladurías habían saciado su curiosidad mas que bien pero esto era muchísimo mas físico, si con sus dedos ya se había sentido invadida lo que había descubierto mediante caricias era... la única palabra que le venia a la mente para lo que iba a ocurrir era empalada.

Gajeel simplemente aparto la boca del sensibilizado seno, esas dos palabras le habían hecho detenerse al instante en que le mostraron que ella era, en efecto, virgen. Había tenido sus sospechas pero al verla tan segura de que quería y como le tocaba pensó que simplemente estaba tratando de saber que era lo que a él le gustaba, no que en realidad tratara de saciar su curiosidad.

-No luches... -murmuro contra su piel.

Debería haber dicho algo mas, por Mavis debería haber sido consciente de que comportarse como un dragón reclamando a su compañera en el momento en que tuvo la oportunidad no era lo mas correcto, pero los tres meses sin saber de ella mas luego los sobre saltos a lo largo de los juegos no habían hecho nada por mejorar su animo. Salvo este momento. Dio un tirón a los rizos azules haciéndola descender contra su boca, la maga se aferro a su torso con un gemido antes de irse sentando lentamente sobre el.

En ese momento supo que su fuerza de voluntad era lo único que iba a mantenerlo quieto.

Aunque el firme y apretado calor era un oponente con todas las de hacerle perder.

Levy boqueo arqueándose, añadiendo nuevos arañazos a la maltratada musculatura antes de sentir como los labios del Dragon Slayer pasaban a moverse contra la sensible piel entre el cuello y el hombro en un intento de distraerla, nadie mas que él podía saber que le dolía aunque tratara de ocultarlo, lo había visto de forma tan concreta que no tuvo la menor duda por su movimiento; gimió en el momento que la hizo descender un poco mas para acto seguido tirar de ella saliendo, al sentirle empujar en su contra no dolió pero tampoco resulto cómodo.

-... eres tan estrecha... tan caliente...

Por lo menos para ella, las palabras del Dragon Slayer eran de total obnubilación cosa que resultaba increíble en alguien como él, sus manos eran firmes contra sus glúteos ayudándola a moverse hondamente por la rígida longitud mientras la besaba por el cuello, era agradable tenerle en ese estado únicamente para ella, que demostrase tan físicamente que la quería, pero definitivamente no estaba disfrutando de la misma forma.

La joven de pelo azul grito en el momento que el mago la dejo caer contra el colchón sin separase de ella, la boca masculina busco la suya con un gruñido mientras una de las manos resbalaba por su costado subiendo para acunarla la cabeza; las caderas masculinas se arquearon y la sensación fue como un rayo, mostrándola en realidad lo pendiente que estaba de sus reacciones; gimió separando las piernas, dándole permiso para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera mientras se aferraba a su espalda. A cada nueva embestida el mundo dejo de existir.

El Dragon Slayer levanto la cabeza sonriendo con su acostumbrado orgullo, Levy se retorcía bajo su cuerpo a cada nuevo vaiven y gimiendo su nombre como si solo existiera esa palabra en su extenso vocabulario, había estado tan absorto en su propio placer que había descuidado el de su compañera y eso entre los suyos era impensable. Ella se aferro a sus hombros arqueándose, la expresión de absoluta obnubilación justo antes de caer contra el colchón totalmente desmadejada, si las costillas no le estuvieran incordiando hasta el punto de desear arrancárselas pensaría seriamente en un nuevo asalto para ver esa expresión de nuevo.

Aunque era mas fácil pensar en que al volver a Magnolia podrían dedicar bastante tiempo a solucionar ese inconveniente.

-¿Por que... sonríes... así?

-Gihihi -metió el rostro contra su cuello, buscando el sensible lóbulo mordisqueandolo- Me gusta esa expresión, y la quiero ver mas veces.

Levy se sonrojo mas violentamente antes de gemir de nuevo, le hizo girar el rostro para besarle mientras las embestidas se volvían mas cortas y rudas, necesitadas, entrelazo los tobillos tras las incansables caderas probando a moverse contra él ganándose un gruñido satisfecho por ello antes de que la maltratada musculatura se tensase contra ella temblando. Le abrazo prietamente y se encontró con un rápido beso antes de que la tapada frente del Dragon Slayer se apoyase contra la suya, la melena oscura se derramo a su alrededor dándoles mas intimidad.

-¿Otra ronda?-dijo juguetonamente con una sonrisa llena de colmillos.

-No ahora -apretó las rodillas contra el costillar del mago sacandole un contrariado siseo.

-Corta rollos-rezongó apartándose.

Levy se rió antes de darle un beso de consolación.

-P-O-R-D-E-C-I-R-

-¡Hey, par de conejos!

Alberona entro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se apago al ver al Dragon Slayer sentado en el borde de la cama mientras Levy terminaba de vendarle uno de los hombros. Había esperado pillarlos en plena faena y así poder cobrar el aluvión de apuestas generadas tras su significativa salida.

-Los guardias nos han pedido que nos reunamos en la Plaza Central, al parecer quieren hablar con todos los gremios.

-Termino con este brazo y nos ponemos en marcha.

La tarotista se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no pasaba nada por que se lo tomaran con calma, paso una mirada casual por el espacio no encontrando nada fuera de lugar en la enfermería, quizá que Levy tenia la ropa algo descolocada dando a entender que sí había ocurrido algo entre ellos pero que no habría pasado de un buen magreo contra una de las paredes.

Sorpresa sorpresa, algo que podría cobrar.

-Listo.

La maga de Guion Solido se aparto del moficado Dragon Slayer guardando los suministros sobrantes en el botiquín sobre la cama, el mago doblo el brazo probando la tensión del vendaje y que movilidad tendría antes de ponerse en pie.

Cana se adelanto saliendo de la habitación pero alcanzo a escuchar dos frases a su espalda.

-No te alejes de mi pequeñaja.

-Jamas tontorrón.

* * *

Si quieres saber mas sobre los fics que estoy preparando o contactarme pasate por si profile, no muerdo ;)

Nos vemos en el siguiente.


End file.
